I'll Stay With You
by purplepidgioncommandbase
Summary: AU AH this is my first songfic using the song I'll Stay With You by the Goo Goo Dolls so please be nice to me.


**Disclaimer: The lyrics, Goo Goo Dolls and the song does not belong to me neither does the Twilight characters I used.**

These streets  
Turn me inside out  
Everything shines  
But leaves me empty still

Edward walked down the streets of Forks with the sun leading him on and illuminating everything in sight but yet nothing inside him made it easier to see.

And I'll, burn this lonely house down  
If you run with me  
If you run with me

He had just gotten back from seeing Bella but her father had suddenly come into the picture and demanded that Edward leave and never see his daughter again. After Charlie had left the room he turned to Bella and begged her to come away with him but she remained silent.

I'll stay with you  
The walls will fall before we do  
Take my hand now  
We'll run forever  
I can feel the storm inside you  
I'll stay with you

After waiting several moments for her to respond when he got no response from her he spoke again. "I know you care about your dad but you have to start thinking for yourself. He can think of us what he wants but no matter what he does I'll always be here, waiting for you" she looked at him and he saw that tears were running down her face then she quickly looked away. "I know this life isn't what you want but if you- if come with me we can get out of this town and begin a new life, together" he had persisted.

Fooled by my own desires  
I twist my fate  
Just to feel you  
But you, turn me toward the light  
And you're one with me  
Will you run with me?

He nodded his head in silent understanding and got up from her bed. "I love you Bella, I always will" he leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead then turned to leave. He was stopped when she reached out and grabbed his hand he turned his head to see her with pleading in her eyes. She was clearly confused on what to do. "When I first met you I knew you were to turn my life around, I guess I didn't know how much. I'll ask you again. Is this really the life you want?" he asked her again. Her chin quivered and her hold on his hand began to falter. "yes" she said so quietly that he strained to hear. He let go of her hand and left her house.

I'll stay with you  
The walls will fall before we do  
Take my hand now  
We'll run forever  
I can feel the storm inside you  
I'll stay with you

He was still devastated by her answer but he was still willing to wait for her no matter how many people told him to move on he was going to wait for her even if that meant having to watch her from afar and see the misery she felt written clearly all over her face. He wanted her to take his hand and run away with him and even though she had said no he knew that she wanted to say yes but she was afraid to leave her father.

Now come in from this storm  
I taste you sweet and warm  
Take what you need  
Take what you need  
From me

Edward needed her to see through the clouds and allow him to show her what a life was suppose to be like and allow her to take whatever she needed from him whether it be a shoulder to cry on, someone who understand or someone to love and to be loved back.

Wake up this world  
Wake up tonight  
And run with me  
Run to me now

Edward suddenly stopped walking and stood in the middle of the empty streets. No, he was not going to let her ruin the rest of her life. He turned around and started to run back to her house.

Once he arrived at her house he started to shout now caring if he woke up the entire neighborhood. "Bella! Bella!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Her window opened up and Bella's head popped out. "Edward what are you doing here?" she called down to him. "I'm not going to let you live in your father's shadow anymore you need to live Bella and what your doing isn't healthy. I know your hurting from losing your mom but she would want you to live a happy life. Come away with me Bella and I promise I'll show you what life's really all about," he promised. By now Charlie had heard him and was storming outside with his shotgun in hand. "Run to me Bella" Edward breathed.

I'll stay with you  
The walls will fall before we do  
Take my hand now  
We'll run forever  
I can feel the storm inside you  
I'll stay with you

"Get away from my house Edward! I'm not afraid to shoot!" and just to prove his point Charlie cocked his rifle and aimed it at Edward's heart. Edward's brain was telling him to run like hell but if getting Bella away from this thing she called a 'life' then he was willing to put his life on the line.

Edward kept his gaze on Bella, praying for her to listen to what he knew her heart was telling her. She finally looked Edward straight in the eye then ducked back inside her window. At first Edward through that she had left him to die by the hands of her father but he was proven wrong when the front door opened and Bella came running out and stood in front of me, putting herself in front of her father's gun. "Bella what are you doing?" Charlie asked her "I won't let you hurt him Charlie, I love him" she said. Hearing those words come out of her mouth made his entire being light up. Charlie was left speechless.

She turned around to face me. "Lets runaway, just you and me," she said. He smiled and entwined his hand with hers.

They then turned and made they're way to their unknown destination. "No matter what happens Bella, I'll stay with you," he promised her.

**A/N: Okay I'll be the first to say it, that was not my best work but when I heard this song this is what popped into my head and I probably shouldn't have posted it but I thought what the heck? I have nothing better to do and if you do decide to review this could you please refrain from telling me how awful this was? Thanks : )**


End file.
